


Караул

by InuTaisho



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: AU, M/M, Post-Game, Romance, Tentacles, dub-con
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 21:58:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho





	Караул

Когда Судья Магистр Габрант входит в комнату, он имеет радость наблюдать наблюдать воздушного пирата Бальфира и апельсин.  
Тот сидит на бортике бассейна, скрестив ноги, и, подкидывая в воздух очищенный плод, решает - впиться в него зубами или разломить на дольки. За его спиной, в воде, Вэйн Солидор, Неумирающий, плавает в ореоле стальных "перьев" всех возможных цветов.   
\- А, Ноа, - безошибочно вычисляет какой из братьев перед ним Бальфир и разламывает апельсин. - Смена караула?  
Габрант кивает. Пират хихикает.  
\- С ним все как всегда, - продолжает он как ни в чем не бывало. Поднимает палку, которая валяется рядом, и тычет ею в воду. Тут же стальные пруты выныривают из воды, защищая не шелохнувшегося Неумирающего, но пират успевает отдернуть свое орудие до того, как его разобьют в щепки. - Спящая красавица в окружении колючего леса и все такое.  
Габрант молчит так осуждающе, как только может. У него есть опыт в таких делах, и даже непробиваемый пират на секунду морщится.  
Бальфир встает, сладко потянувшись, бросает недоеденные дольки в бассейн и показательно медленно поправляет манжеты.  
\- Счастливо оставаться, - мурлычет он, наконец, прежде чем убраться.  
Только после этого Ноа снимает шлем и ставит его на небольшой столик у двери. Мебели в комнате, где в бассейне они караулят по очереди Неумирающего, почти нет, хотя Ларса сначала предлагал развести тут небольшой сад и посадить музыкантов, а леди Ашелия - навсегда замуровать все двери и окна. Медленно, почти нехотя мужчина садится на место, которое до этого занимал пират, только палку отталкивает подальше.  
Самое ее наличие кажется непочтительным.  
Сидеть в доспехах Судьи Магистра неудобно, и Ноа решает частично раздеться. Все равно, если Неумирающий проснется они его не защитят, как не спасла обшивка сбитые корабли. Сначала плащ, потом нагрудник отправляются сразу на пол. За ними - наручи, перчатки, до тех пор, пока не остается только нижняя рубашка и брюки.  
Подумав, Ноа снимает и сапоги.  
Так удобнее, и только яснее понятно, что неловко ему вовсе не из-за доспехов.   
В воде спит Неумирающий. Или тело Вэйна Солидора в окружении полуразумного железа. Никто наверняка не знает, но за неделю ничего не изменилось, словно его положили в воду всего несколько минут назад.  
Ноа хотелось бы вспомнить, как это произошло. Как принесли бессознательное тело, опустили в воду, как расцвел неестественный и прекрасный цветок из металлических лепестков вокруг него, но он этого не видел, без сознания валяясь на больничной койке.  
Спросить было не у кого, никто из свидетелей этого не был ему настолько близок. Оставалось только сидеть и пытаться это представить. Воображение подводило.  
Не чувствуя ничего, кроме опустошения, ни о чем особо не думая, Ноа опускает руку в воду. Он ждет жестокого удара. Или что спящий откроет глаза.  
Хотя по поверхности бассейна и пошла рябь, к руке его только легко, почти нежно прикасается один из стальных лепестков. Или перьев. Ноа не уверен, как лучше назвать эти отростки из странного металла, похожего на медь, серебро и золото одновременно, твердые и гибкие. Зато теперь он знает, что они чуть теплые и гладкие, словно полированные.  
Сначала ему кажется, что это случайность, ведь по бассейну иногда проходили едва заметные волны, но потом сталь скользнула вверх, обвивая его пальцы. Он следит за тусклым блеском струящегося металла как завороженный. Стоит отдернуть руку, а если его не оставят в покое - закричать, позвать на помощь, но получается только смотреть. По ладони, запястье, к локтю и его первый раз, не сильно, но настойчиво, тянет в воду.  
Возможно, если он упрется изо всех сил, то усидит на месте. Шансы, что его затянет силой или отпустит примерно равны.   
На самом деле Ноа даже удивлен тому, что оказывается в воде. Бассейн не глубокий, едва-едва по грудь Ноа, когда тот подходит так близко к плавающему в его центре мужчину, как только получается. На расстояние вытянутой руки, когда он чувствует прикосновения к ногам. Сначала неуверенные, почти робкие, но уже секунды спустя они забираются под ткань брюк, под рубашку. Оказывается, они не только на поверхности и их гораздо больше, чем может показаться на первый взгляд.  
Под их настойчивым вниманием рвется одежда, которую Ноа не успел снять. Из изучающих прикосновения становятся интимными, пока у него не начинают подгибаться ноги от того, как гладкий металл трется о задницу и член. Постыдное желание легко можно было бы оправдать физиологией, если бы удалось оторвать взгляд от безмятежного, словно спящего Вэйна. Вместо этого Ноа представляет, что это по приказу, не просто так ему настойчиво раздвигают ноги, пробираясь в самое нутро.  
Какие-то движения кажутся ему знакомыми, какие-то нет, и он не знает, хочет ли до конца отдаться этой иллюзии. Есть ли у него силы сопротивляться, или только молчать, стараясь сохранить эту неестественную тишину, не привлечь ненароком внимание мира за пределами комнаты. Мира, в котором нет теплого, текучего металла и знакомого, необходимого лица.  
Хотя эту необходимость он осознал слишком поздно.  
Но несмотря на мрачные мысли, напряжение в его теле растет и Ноа пытается ухватиться, найти опору. Когда он готов закричать, металлические лепестки скользят вверх и затыкают ему рот. Никто не хочет, чтобы сбежались случайные свидетели. Оргазм приходит так же неумолимо и настойчиво, как до того - первые прикосновения к его рукам. Он почти падает, повисая в обвившей его сети, утыкается в чужое плечо.  
По воде идет рябь, словно все лепестки решили потянуться одновременно.  
Ноа не хочет открывать глаза, не хочет смотреть, как все возвращается на свои места, словно ничего не было. Не хочет думать, что когда он выйдет из воды, на поверхности не останется ни следа случившегося.  
Поэтому он не замечает изучающий его самого взгляд, за который отдал бы жизнь.


End file.
